Many radio frequency applications including automotive radar systems, terrestrial wireless communications, and satellite communications require radio frequency power amplifiers. Some applications requiring power amplifiers operate at millimeter-wave frequencies. At high frequencies including millimeter-wave frequencies, designing and producing power amplifiers with high output power and high efficiency is challenging. Some other challenges include input impedance matching to a source impedance, and output impedance matching to a load impedance. These challenges are due in part to the deleterious effects of unavoidable parasitic elements of the active devices used to create amplification. For example, the parasitic base-collector capacitance and the parasitic base-emitter capacitance can degrade the input and output matching, amplifier efficiency, and output power.